Woodcutting
Woodcutting, according to McMMO's in-game description, "is all about chopping down trees". Experience in this skill can only be gained by breaking naturally-generated (not directly placed by a player) wood (logs) or huge mushroom blocks with an axe in hand. Yah i mean well i guess im not sure but whatever this is cool i love doing this yooyoyooy Tree Feller To activate Tree Feller-click while holding an axe and proceed to break the bottom-most block of a tree or huge mushroom. 1 Doing so will cause the entire tree/huge mushroom to break instantly, dropping all of its logs/huge mushroom blocks at once. By default, this ability has a cooldown of 4 minutes and a duration of 2 seconds at level 0, increasing by 1 second for every 50 levels gained. 2 If one's axe should break while Tree Feller is active, the user will suffer damage and a message will appear reading, "Your axe splinters into dozens of pieces!". The surrounding logs/huge mushroom blocks will remain intact, apart from the one on which the axe was broken. 3 Notes # Breaking the bottom-most block is not strictly required. Keep in mind, however, that only the blocks above the one which was broken will be destroyed. # Both the cooldown and duration can be edited in McMMO's "config.yml" file. # When using Tree Feller, the durability of one's axe will be decreased by as much as if each log/huge mushroom block had been broken individually. # If failing to perform Tree Feller (by breaking your axe or by trying to perform it before the cooldown time passes), accidentally breaking a wood block, and then placing it back again on the tree's trunk, using the ability on the same block won't work and will only break that block, wasting the ability and having to wait for it to refresh again. It's a good idea to be well prepared before performing Tree Feller, especially on huge jungle trees. Passive Abilities 'Leaf Blower' Leaf Blower is an ability that will cause leaf blocks (of any variety) to break instantly when hit with an axe. By default, this ability is unlocked at level 100. 1 When destroyed using Leaf Blower, a leaf block has a 10% chance of dropping its respective sapling. 'Double Drops: ' You get 0.1% increase per McMMO woodcutting level by default. 2 Note # This will occur only when breaking logs which were generated naturally, i.e. through world generation, various console commands or the effects of bone meal on saplings. Player placed blocks will not work. Experience 'Table 1: Default Experience Gains for Breaking Certain Blocks with an Axe' 'Quick and Dirty Experience Gaining Tips' #Create a large grove of birch trees, then chop down and replant as many trees as possible. Use Tree Feller to maximize leveling speed. #Grow a 2 x 2 jungle tree, then use Tree Feller on it to gain around 32,000 XP. Repeat as necessary. # Grow as many spruce trees near each other and bonemeal them. Then use Tree Feller to chop them all down. Repeat. # Create a giant mushroom farm and chop down the mushrooms and replant. Tutorials McMMO Spotlight: Woodcutting Updated 1.6.4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0dCnkuHhOk Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering